


Why Can't You Behave?

by GreenArchitect



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Eames, M/M, Mutual Pining, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really has had enough of Eames' immaturity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/gifts).



> Inspired by this gifset  
> http://teamhardigan.tumblr.com/post/108317918987/teamhardigan-omg-omg-my-fangirl

Eames was absolutely ace at getting into sticky situations. Lucky for him, he was exceptionally ace at getting out of said situations with minimal damage. And certainly without any help from outside forces. Which is why he found his current situation--blinded by a bag over his head and hands bound behind his back with a certain point man standing over him, anger radiating off of him in waves that even Eames couldn't ignore-- to be a little uncomfortable. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful, albeit begrudgingly, for Arthur's assistance, but honestly it does something to a man's pride to have to be rescued by someone you haven't managed to seduce, despite your best--and normally successful-- attempts. 

"Yes, I've found him, Cobb. I'll be in touch once I've dealt with the mess." Eames shuddered at the underlying annoyance in Arthur's tone. It was incredibly sexy and the main reason why Eames did half the annoying things he did in Arthur's presence. He loved the scowling and the condescension. It made him want to press the slender man into the nearest flat surface and absolutely wreck him. Or be wrecked by him. Eames was versatile after all. Oh the delicious bruises that he'd probably have. 

Eames was pulled from his filthy thoughts rather abruptly by the rough jerking of the bag from his face. He squinted up at Arthur who was, ofcourse, looking at him with cool disdain. "You look even worse than usual, Mr. Eames." Before he could even muster up a cheeky response the bag was jerked back down and Arthur moved away to presumably deal with the mess he spoke of. After a few more calls had been made Eames found himself being roughly hoisted up to his feet. He felt a momentary panic until he felt Arthur's body pressed to his side as the man spoke. "Listen very closely now. I've spent the better part of a week trying to find your sorry ass and I'm exhausted. So this is how it's going to go: I'm taking you out of here and back to my hotel. You will not speak a single word until you've been given permission. Understood?" Eames really felt he should say something inappropriate but he found he didn't want to, so he simply nodded. He imagined he could see Arthur's surprise at his silence but could definitely hear it in the man's voice. "Good. I'm glad." Without another word the bag was removed as well as the ropes on his wrists and Eames watched Arthur's retreating form before following. 

As directed, Eames remained silent during the entire ride and was treated to the same from Arthur, the silence broken only by the soft music flowing from the car's stereo. It continued all the way to the hotel room. Where it was promptly ended. Before he could get a good look at his surroundings he was slammed against the door and face to face with a livid looking Arthur.

"Why can't you behave, Mr. Eames?" His voice was low, dangerous even, and damn it all if Eames could only just suppress a groan. Arthur just continued to grip him by his shirt and stare at the forger, his anger slipping to something harder to read. Curious.

"What would be the fun in that, Darling?" Eames managed to nearly sound normal but he added,"You'd be awfully bored without having to correct my behavior anyway, don't you think?" Arthur simply looked at him for a moment before pulling away abruptly.

"You grew a beard." He murmured as he loosened his tie and sat on one of the beds.

"Why, Arthur, you noticed!" Eames grinned brightly and felt the tension fade a little as Arthur scowled. 

"It looks terrible. Go take a bath and shave, Mr. Eames. You smell like cheap vodka." If it had been anyone else Eames would have been deeply offended but with his point man, this was old hat and he never could muster up enough to be insulted when Arthur looked so prim when he scolded the forger. It made him want to absolutely fall to his knees infront of the man. Oh the filthy things he would do just to make his Darling come undone. He realized Arthur was still talking when the man stared at him pointedly.

"Sorry. Just taking mental notes on proper professionalism, you see." He recovered with a grin that widened when he was treated with a withering look. 

"You don't have the discipline."

"Maybe you should teach me then." He smirked at the flush that started at the edges of Arthur's ears but turned toward the bathroom before he made the man actually angry. He knew Arthur's limits after all and only wanted to ruffle the point man's feathers just enough to get his fix.

"Maybe I should."

\-------

Arthur stared at the closed bathroom door and simply counted his breaths. He was still extremely angry with the forger but it was slowly giving way to an overwhelming sense of relief the longer he was able to see and feel Eames. Arthur was used to keeping tabs on the forger after the inception job but this last incident had thrown all the feelings he'd discovered after that job to the surface again. It scared the hell out of him on too many levels and it was too much like the terror he felt during the inception job. Realizing you’re in love with someone around the same time you both come face to face with death is enough to shake you to the core. And months later Arthur felt like he was still feeling the aftershocks. 

"All clean now for you, Darling." Eames was leaning in the door way wearing nothing but a towel; He looked casual and absolutely delicious. Except for the fucking beard.

"I told you to shave." Arthur felt his rage building again. He wasn't really sure why it made him angry but he knew it was going to have to go before he hurt the forger, no matter how in love he was with the man. Or perhaps it was because of it? Arthur wasn't in the mood to examine that thought too closely so he instead focused on stalking towards the suddenly confused forger and backing him into the bathroom. He was surprised and pleased with the way Eames let him push him to sit on the edge of the tub. He let the moment hang between them while the steam from Eames' shower curled the hair at his nape slightly. Eames said nothing as if waiting for permission that Arthur was unwilling to give. So he remained silent as Arthur applied a thick layer of shaving cream to his face. And if he spent more time doing it than strictly necessary ,well Arthur had earned a little indulgence. And Eames didn't appear to be complaining, even going as far as moving his head at the slightest press of Athur's fingers to his chin. This pleased Arthur as well, so he took even more time as he drew the razor gently across the slightly tanned skin. The methodical movements calmed him enough to notice the simmering arousal spreading throughout his gut. He flushed lightly at the mere suggestion but kept his movements slow and deliberate, unwilling to let the larger man go until he'd had his fill of whatever this was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments have been really encouraging! Totally appreciate it more when I get stuck.

To say Eames was stunned by the recent turn of events was an understatement. However, as a gambling man he knew better than to waste a good streak of luck. So he recovered enough to follow the point man's silent direction and simply enjoyed the attention he was being given. It was intense and Eames would be lying if he said he didn't love every minute of it. He couldn't remember ever having Arthur's full attention and was already planning how to have a repeat performance. He couldn't hold back a sigh when Arthur wiped away the remaining cream from his face. It was gentle, almost tender. And that was only the second tender touch from Arthur in their 5 years of knowing one another. The first being during the Inception job just before he went into the dream's third level with the hope that he'd come back to his darling in one piece so he could kiss the man senseless and confess how he really felt. However, Eames hadn't done that upon waking and regretted it every day he didn't do it. Even now he knew it would be easy to just grasp the man by his nape and kiss him for all he was worth. But he was afraid. The fear of losing Arthur to Limbo that forced him to stop ignoring his feelings was accompanied by a fear of losing Arthur to unrequited feelings and awkwardness. 

Both men were silent. Arthur seemingly lost in the meditative repetition of the razor over Eames' skin, removing the offending beard and Eames lost in the sound of Arthur's deep breathing and the hungry look in the point man's eyes. The moments hung heavy in the air as Arthur finished and wiped the remaining cream from Eames' face. The man's eyes looked cloudy and his body leaned into Eames' just so. 

"All better?" Arthur shook his head and Eames felt lost. Suddenly the point man looked gaunt somehow, face made up of severe lines and shadows. Whatever precipice of a moment they were standing on was crumbling all wrong as Eames felt the walls between them regenerating. He struggled to think of something, anything, to stop it from happening but before he could gather a plan Arthur was speaking.

"Go to sleep, Mr. Eames." The forger wanted to argue but Arthur's expression brooked no argument. So he ambled from the small bathroom feeling confused. He thought, no he knew, they'd just had a moment. And now Arthur was shutting him out even though it was clear the man needed something. He wanted to go back in there and refuse to leave until it was resolved, But Arthur was stubborn to a fault so he sat on the bed and waited for the point man to come to the right conclusion.  
***********  
Stupid Eames always had to go and screw things up! Everything was fine until he had to open his big mouth. That gorgeous, sumptuous mouth that Arthur wanted to kiss until it was pink and wet. Fuck! He was losing it this time. He should have made somebody else play golden retriever. He should've said no to Dom and kept his ass at his desk doing the work he was being paid to do. But how could he say no when all evidence showed the forger had finally hit his bad luck streak? To be honest he wouldn't have let anyone else go. He wasn't about to risk losing Eames again. Then the idiot had to go and ask if he felt better, like there wasn't something huge hanging over their heads.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, now tacky from the mix of gel, sweat, and steam. He needed to relax before he saw Eames again because he really had no idea whether he wanted to punch the man for being so cavalier about everything or kiss him for making his heart race. Probably both. Arthur knew that was contradictory but when it came to Eames, it always was. The man himself was a walking contradiction! He was unprofessional and yet he got the job done with frighteningly good results. His clothing was the worst but he had a casual swagger that men wearing Armani couldn't pull off. It all made Arthur want to bend him over his desk and fuck away until there was nothing left.

Well, with that line of thinking Arthur had finished his shower and created a new problem, a throbbing cock that wasn't responding to his hand at all.

"I thought you were going to stay in there all night." Eames wasn't looking at him but Arthur knew better than to think the man was fully absorbed into his phone. "Got it all sorted?"

"No.” No, I'm not fucking sorted, you prick! Dammit he was going to have go out and fuck someone before he did something. Not good.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Yes you can start with shutting your fat mouth.” Arthur snapped and stormed to his side of the room and began pulling clothes out that would help him find someone to distract him for the evening. He knew Eames’ silence was a rare and brief thing when he wanted it the most so he got dressed as quickly as he could without looking disheveled. He was not fast enough to avoid Eames though.

“What’s wrong? Are you going out?"

"Nothing’s wrong, Mr. Eames. Yes I’m going out. You don’t need me to babysit you all night.” Arthur fought to keep the annoyance out of his voice in hopes of convincing the forger to let the issue drop. But of course Eames was never one to let anything go if he was interested enough and unfortunately when Arthur was involved, he seemed always interested.

"Then why are you wound so tight? Hardly the frame of mind for going out on a pull." Arthur felt the muscles in his jaw tighten as he buttoned his shirt as fast as possible. Eames was zeroing in on the very thing Arthur did not want to discuss. 

"It's really none of your business. Why do you care anyway?" Arthur neatly tied his shoes and made his way to the door , not really wanting to hear Eames' response, but the other man caught him by the wrist and spun him away from the door.

"Because I hate the idea of you shagging anyone that isn't me." Eames looked just as shocked as Arthur felt by this admission. 

"Let go." He bit out anyway. The room felt too small and Eames was too close for Arthur to avoid wanting to taste the mint of the other man's toothpaste.

"No."

"You're being an idiot. Let me go."

"Yeah, well, not anymore." And without another word Eames grasped the nape of the point man's neck and kissed him exactly like he should've so many times before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Kind of forgot about this one. Love those comments and kudos!

It wasn't until Arthur toppled ontop of Eames that he realized they'd started moving at all but he was still no less pleased that they were apparently thinking the same thing when he felt Eames' thick fingers untucking his shirt and insinuating themselves between the fabric and his skin. “Darling, are you sure?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to enjoy this."

"Oh, well, far be it from me to interfere with your pleasure." Arthur nearly snarled down at him but chose to occupy the silly man's mouth with his own. It turned out to be more efficient anyway, as Eames fell into kissing without another word. Oh, if Arthur had only known how wonderful those lips could feel! Both men moaned and grasped at eachother until they realized no clothes were actually being removed. "Perhaps we should-"

"Shut up and get naked." Arthur growled and set about removing his own shirt and pants. When he was halfway through he chanced a look at Eames to make sure the forger was keeping up, and came up short. He always knew Eames was a thickly built man but he clearly was hiding so much more beneath the ugly colors and terrible fabrics. Eames was laying on the bed looking like a modern, naked Adonis.

"Like what you see?" He was smirking, the smug bastard! But Arthur had to admit he had every reason to be. He didn't have a six pack and yet his body spoke of strength and ofcourse sex. And Arthur wanted to fuck and be fucked by the forger.

"I want to fuck you." It wasn't the most eloquent or even the sexiest but Arthur was really too far gone to care. He'd been carrying the torch for Eames for too long and he was going to bury it and be done with the whole thing.

“Oh really? I thought we were about to have tea.” Arthur would have hit him at that point but doing so would have hindered the idiot from retrieving lube and condoms. “Do you want to do the honors or-“ The point man snatched the lube and pushed him onto his back. Eames fell onto the bed with more grace than Arthur would have guessed the forger was capable of. Or maybe he was just distracted. He only thought on it for a few seconds before he was distracted by Eames’ body once more. Fuck, his thighs were thick with muscle and Arthur allowed himself to stroke the skin, fingers catching on the light brown hair. Eames let him splay his thighs wide enough to frame his own body, all smugness replaced with open lust. Arthur felt just a little dizzy from the sight and had to shake himself back to the present. “No need to be gentle. Not my first go after all."

“Shut up, Eames. I’ll go as slow as I want.” Arthur smirked this time, seeing the way Eames flushed each time he ordered him about. He had never got that reaction before. Interesting. He tucked that bit of information away for later in favor of drizzling a steady stream of lube slowly over Eames' cock and balls. He didn't watch what he was doing. Instead he held Eames' gaze.

"Careful darling, that's the expensive stuff" Eames grinned cheekily but Arthur saw through it all the same. The other man wanted this as badly as he did.   
.  
"I'm fairly certain I said to shut up several times now, Mr. Eames." Arthur purred above him, a vicious undertone accompanied by a firm grip on the base of Eames' hardening cock. "Am I going to have to gag you?"

“Oh well, depends on what you intend to-mmf!" Eames' undoubtedly snarky comment was cut off by two slender fingers slipping into his mouth.

"Suck." Arthur quirked an eyebrow, daring Eames to do anything but comply. He barely hid his surprise when the normally contrary forger wrapped his lips around Arthur's fingers without hesitation or complaint. It was such a gorgeous sight that Arthur forgot his next command and just watched Eames suck and lick to his heart's content. Fuck, I just want those lips on my cock. Arthur took a deep breath to focus before he tugged his fingers from the too perfect, wet suction. Eames' eyes had gone from their usual bright, friendly grey to something nearly feral and Arthur didn't dare look anywhere else while he pressed the wet fingers just below Eames' balls.

Eames shuddered but remained obediently quiet. His eyes, however, begged Arthur to keep going. "I'm not going to go easy on you. You've caused me too many migraines for that." Arthur's words were sharp but the hand still stroking Eames' cock was gentle, almost loving. Arthur was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.  
**********  
"I should have known you'd be a demanding git in bed-ah!" Arthur had cut him off with a single finger sliding in just enough to be noticeable. The saliva hadn’t been quite enough but Eames enjoyed the friction. And every implication that came with it. The thought alone made his cock twitch. Arthur's finger pressed in all the way this time. Eames could feel the digit wriggling, clearly searching for his prostate. Eames was rather ambivalent about that bit since it tended to take a while, and honestly he wanted Arthur's cock which he hadn't even gotten to-"Shit buggering fuck!" He cut off his own thought when the pad of Arthur's finger pressed into the spot while one of his knuckles rubbed against his perenium. The combined sensation sent sparks of pleasure skittering across his skin.

Arthur only smirked in response and withdrew his finger gently. Much to Eames' disappointment. "Don't be a tease, darling. I'll-" 

"You'll do what?" Arthur challenged while drizzling lube over the two fingers. For some reason the sight of that was enough to make Eames' mouth snap shut with nothing more. "I thought so."

Arthur's fingers returned and worked what could only be described as black magic because the forger was certain he was going insane. Ok, perhaps that was a bit dramatic but he honestly hadn't taken to moaning like that since he was an overstimulated teen. And Eames couldn't muster enough to even care!

All too soon, Arthur had added a third and all too soon Eames was left empty once more. He was worried that Arthur would truly be a sadistic little tease but he was pleasantly surprised to see the point man efficiently don the condom and extra lube with the same grace he'd observed while Arthur cleaned his Glock. Eames was never going to be able to watch the man work with his hands without going half hard. Bloody hell. And then he really was in hell because Arthur had slid the head of his gorgeous prick inside him and then stopped! Of all the dirty, rotten things to do! Eames’ must have made a pitiful sound. Otherwise Arthur wouldn’t be scolding him. “Don’t be greedy Mr. Eames. Waiting only makes it better.” Eames would have had a witty rejoiner about waiting several years for the skinny twat to get his head of his arse but said twat chose that moment to snap his hips forward. And Eames never got to share his wit because he was to busy being fucked within an inch of his life.

“Oh-fuck, darling-That! There!"

"You moan like a whore.” Arthur pulled out slowly, savoring the drag of muscle squeezing his cock. Fucking Eames was better than he’d ever dared to imagine.

“Is that a complaint or a compliment?” Arthur simply laughed breathlessly and slammed back into the forger, who spread his legs wide and held his knees to his chest. Arthur took the hint and bracketed Eames’ head with his forearms so he could resume his thrusts, this time taking advantage of the new angle to graze his prostate. 

“Dammit Eames why did you make me-fuck!- why’d you make me wait?” Arthur’s breathing was coming in fast and hard and his heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest but he couldn’t stop his hips anymore than he could stop the words falling from his lips. “I’ve wanted you like this from day one and you know it."

“What the hell are you on about?” Eames was just as flushed and wrecked as Arthur but the man was frowning up at him like he was speaking another language. “You’re the one who chose to play coy. I all but painted my arse red like a baboon and shoved it in your posh face! Is that what you wanted?"

“Fuck you!” 

“That particular horse is already out of the barn, Dar-“ Arthur cut the smarmy forger off with a kiss that was all teeth and bruised lips and that was just fine for the both of them. They kissed and fucked like that until they tasted blood. That they only just eased up, choosing to suck gingerly at one another’s bruised lips, should have been mildly disturbing but there were much more important matters at hand.

“During the Fischer job I thought I was going to lose you.” Arthur’s thrusts had lost their hard, fast pace, slowing to something drawn out but no less desperate. “I wanted to tell you how I felt as soon as we all woke up."

“I waited for you at the baggage claim. But then you just smiled that tight smile of yours and walked away. I thought you didn’t-"

“I do. Fuck, I messed up, Eames.” Arthur choked out feeling the hollowness he felt in the bathroom come crashing in on him. What the hell was he even doing?

“Then tell me. Tell me what you should have told me at the airport.” Eames’ eyes were clear and his hand was reaching up and stroking Arthur’s face soothingly.

“I love you."

“Oh Arthur. You are incredible and I am an idiot for not painting my arse red and declaring my love for you like a bloody baboon.” Arthur chuckled and kissed the idiot forger once more.

“You’re already a baboon, dumb ass.” Eames grinned at him and then leered.

“About my arse-"

“You’re behavior is appalling.” Arthur slammed back into the Englishman with renewed interest, anchoring his long fingers in the dark brown hair.

“Perhaps you should teach me-ungh!-teach me t-to be better. "

"I intend to."


	4. Chapter 4

Eames woke up the next morning feeling absolutely incredible. His body ached deliciously with the memory of Arthur fucking into him like a man possessed. And then there was the confession. Arthur was in love with him just as much as he was in love with the point man. It was bliss and he instinctively reached for his totem. Except he couldn't move. He fought to appear to be still sleeping as panic flooded his system. As he took stock of his situation he realized he was still in their hotel room and Arthur was sitting on top of him. Chuckling.

"Bloody fucking hell, Arthur!" He was more embarrassed than angry and to be honest any anger had slipped away when he saw that the point man was fully dressed in Eames'favorite ensemble. Bespoke heather grey trousers and matching waist coat with a crisp white dress shirt. The tie was forgone in favor of an open collar that made Eames want to sink his teeth in the exposed skin. But he couldn't because his hands were tied with some kind of rope. He just barely contained a whine of frustration but went stock still at the look on Arthur's face. Gone was the desperate hunger of the night before but so was the mirth, replaced by something cooler and more calculated but no less intriguing.

"I may have forgiven you for your misbehavior, Mr. Eames but there is still the recurring problem of your appalling lack of discipline. As you suggested last night, I'm going to help you with that." Eames felt his pulse jump as the point man spoke, all cool confidence and authority. And -oh fuck!- he was unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves. The simple gesture did filthy things to him every time. Eames let out a frustrated whine and lifted his hips against the man, desperate for contact. Arthur smiled indulgently as if Eames had done something particularly well.

"Thank your for that perfect demonstration of your first problem, Mr. Eames. Impulsivity."

"Um I'm fairly sure that my problem is that you're not fucking my arse. My second problem-" Eames was cut off by a single finger pressed against his lips.

"Hmm that worked surprisingly well. If only I'd tried it sooner." Eames briefly considered telling Arthur that it was the element of surprise that made the gesture work and would not work again, knowing that he'd earn a scowl for stealing the other man's thunder. But he didn't because the lovely scowl had paled in comparison to being treated to a full genuine smile. With fucking dimples.

"Mores the pity, darling." He sighed and gave the posh git and pointed look which was returned with a pitying look.

"Oh Mr. Eames that mouth of yours is what got you into that mess with Carter in the first place. If you would just learn to shut the fuck up, you might have avoided having his goons chase you down."

"And miss having you rescue me like a dashing hero? Perish the thought!" Eames expected an adorable scowl. Instead he got a ball gag.

"Mr. Eames, while I may find your mouth attractive, the fact of the matter is that more than likely you're going to get yourself killed. In light of last night's confessions, I obviously won't let that happen but I can't always be there to save you from yourself. So I'm going to teach you to exercise atleast a little more restraint and discipline.

“Going to be the Professor Higgins to my Eliza?” Eames put on a brassy cockney accent that made Arthur scowl down at him.

“That’s the shit that gets people killed Eames. You’ve got to do better. Less snarky one liners."

“I’ve got a line I’d like to give you.” Eames leered up at him and bucked his hips beneath the man. Rather than scold him, Arthur pushed the gag into his mouth and secured it just this side of too tight. It was a good thing that it left him speechless because the gag filled his mouth so that he couldn’t really make any intelligible sound. Well this was different. He took a few moments to toy with the gag and found that it was sturdy but not uncomfortably so. He’d seen such things of course but had never trusted anyone enough to use one on him. He wasn’t stupid after all. But of course this was Arthur and he trusted the man with his life without question. So he laid back and let Arthur do his thing because at the very least this little exercise would lead to Arthur touching him more.


End file.
